A Chance Encounter
by Khylia
Summary: Amu is assitant to Tadase Hotori. The hot, law exec who flirts with her daily. Amu absolutely adores her job that pays for her expensive car, and shoes galore! However, she's missing something. Could a rival exec bring just the spark she needs in her life
1. Already Sensing Chemistry

**Khy:** Hey guys, yes I know I need to finish Death in the Form of a Butterfly and I'm working on it…

**Utau:** You better be. I don't want to be confused for the rest of my life!

**Khy:** Calm down Utau. Anyway, so yes I'm working on that. But I also decided to write an Amuto story as well. I figured my fave couple needed a little love.

**Ikuto:** HELL YEAH! Finally someone who understands my needs

**Amu:** WHAAATTTTT! Why me. Can't you just have Utau and Kukai do all the…perverted things?

**Utau & Kukai:** WHAAAATTT? Since when are we doing perverted things?

**Khy: **Later, Later, write now I want to get this Amuto fic started

**Ikuto:** YES PLEASE

**Amu:** Just my luck. Just when I thought, I would get away without a story

**Ikuto:** Oh just be happy it's with me and not some creepy dude.

**Amu:** Yeah I guess you're right

**Khy:** can someone please do the disclaimer

**Sonii:** *depressed* I'll do it since no one seems to care to put me in the important convos anyway. Khy does not own Shugo Chara or anything else affiliated with it, but if she did, Ikuto would be hers and Amu would be gallivanting with my Gold.

**Everyone:** *sweat-drop*

**Ikuto:** Once again, who the hell is this?

**Khy:** You guys remember my best-friend Sonii. We own this account together.

**Ikuto:** Ah yes, the obsessive Kukai lover and the one who insists on calling me Kitty Boy.

**Sonii:** Ahh it's freaky cat boy...AGAIN!

**Ikuto:** see what I mean

**Khy**: You guys ((-_-))

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 1<strong>

_**Already Sensing Chemistry**_

I hurriedly ran through the rain. I was late again; my boss was seriously going to fire me this time. That is, if he actually cared enough to stop locking himself in his office with the next, new, hot secretary that walked through the door. I swear he was on his fifth girl this WEEK! How many times can you have sex in a week? I mean my ex-boyfriend and i…never mind.

I ran across the street while simultaneously bumping into this guy. I only caught a glimpse of blue before I continued my run. Out of all the people in the crowd, he was the only one I had bumped into.

I ran through the big glass doors and dashed into the elevator before the doors closed. I straightened my briefcase and checked my reflection in the elevator doors. I looked like a hot mess today. My white collared shirt was completely soaked through, showing of my hot pink bra. I chose the wrong day to wear pink. My pencil skirt was wrinkled and my $400 suede Loubitin boots were drenched. My bubblegum pink hair was in a messy, dripping wet bun, falling apart by the second. Great, just my luck. Today of all days, I had to look like I had just walked out of the shower. But somehow, through all that, I still looked pretty, damn good.

Today is the beginning of Tadase's ruling season. Every year he looks for his so-called "queen." If you haven't figured it already, Hotori Tadase is my boss. And it just so happens I'm his favorite assistant. Heck, I'm his only assistant. I would quit the job if it weren't for the fact that without me his company would crash and burn. All Tadase is good for, is making the secretaries happy. I actually have to work and sign paperwork and contracts. No matter how many times Tadase tries to sleep with me.

Literally, everyday it's the same routine. I come in looking hot and he drools until he sees the new secretary. And trust me; we get a new one everyday. Depending on how good they are and if he really likes them, he either promotes them or fires them. Their promotions lead to more sex and less sleep for me. See, the more time Tadase spends having sex, the more time I devote to working on paperwork. It's an endless struggle. But like I said, if I didn't work, nothing would get done around here.

Anyways, I walk into the lobby of Easter Corp. the new intern stares me down and the secretary assigned to help her, glares at me. I simply glance at them, scoff, and keep walking. I walk down the rows of cubicles and I see everyone's heads pop up as I pass by. Must everyone insist on staring at me every time I come in? I continue walking until I reach the big, frosted, glass doors that read "President Hotori". I don't even hesitate when I open the doors. I've walked in on this scene so many times, it's almost sad. I throw my briefcase down on my desk and walk over to Tadase's desk. The happy couple occupies the sofa, while I sit down to get started. I turn on his computer, login, and automatically start typing.

"Amu, you know computer clicking ruins the mood."

"It's not my fault you choose your office for a sex pad!"

Tadase has never brought a girl home. And frankly, I'm shocked about why. His house is amazing and any girl would love to be there. Plus his bed is bouncy and big enough for some great sex. Before you jump to conclusions, no Tadase and I have never slept together I refuse to. He invited me, and for some reason, only me, to an office "retreat". It was more like a playpen for men. He invited a bunch of stripper girls and invited a lot of his guy friends over. I was the only one from his job and he wanted me to wear a skimpy little outfit like the rest of the girls. I declined and stayed in my room for most of the week. However, Tadase was persistent in getting me in his bed. He would sneak in my room at night and start tickling me to turn me on. It didn't work. So he tried carrying me to his room while I was sleep, I fidgeted the entire way so he eventually put me down and I walked back to my room sleepily. Then finally, he got what he wanted, in an odd way.

He had invited his friends over again, so I decided to hide. I knew he would look for me in my room so I snuck into another room, which just happened to be his. If the enormous, canopy wasn't a dead giveaway, the blue, crowns wallpaper was. I walked over, sat on his bed, and instantly fell asleep. It was like sleeping on a cloud. He and his friends eventually found me, but Tadase just let me sleep. Later he told me, they were gonna wake me up, but I looked so peaceful that they didn't have the heart. They even took a picture, which I later scolded him for. My mouth was slightly open and my hair fanned out around my head like and angel's halo. The part I was mad about was the fact that I was in sweat pants and a baggy top. I looked ridiculous. But whatever, so if you were under the impression I found out about Tadase's bed…the other way, you're wrong.

So back to the real world. The significant other, otherwise known as new secretary number 6 for the week, gets off the sofa and starts to put her clothes back on. Tadase on the other hand pulls on a pair of boxers and sits back down on the sofa. Now finished changing, the secretary leans down to kiss Tadase, she glares at me, and then walks out the door.

"Must you ruin everything?"

"I can't ruin something that won't last Tadase."

He gets up and walks over to me. He walks behind his chair and rests his head on my shoulder.

"Why can't you just be like all the other girls and sleep with me?"

"Because if I did that, three things would happen.

You wouldn't take me seriously.

The rest of the offices' impression that I'm a slut would finally be proven true.

Nothing would get done and this company would crash and burn!"

"Those aren't good enough reasons not to sleep with me. And why does the rest of the office think you're a slut when you won't even sleep with me!"

"Because of how I dress, if you haven't noticed already."

"Oh, I thought you did that to impress me."

"That's what everyone else thinks too. I just throw on whatever I find in my closet. It's not my fault that most of my clothes are short and see-through."

"Oh, I need to see your closet one day. Now answer my first question please."

"Tadase, I don't have time to discuss this. I have a lot to do today thanks to your late night after party. Did you forget that every time you stay after, I have to stay after too? I have legal custody over over you or so say your lawyers, which pretty much makes me your babysitter."

"Yeah and babysitters usually fuck their baby…sat? And so what. What does staying late have to do with anything? If you put it to good use, then maybe you wouldn't be so mad in the morning."

"Ughhh, okay Tadase, if I agree to sleep with you, will you leave me alone for the time being?"

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS. Yes, yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes. A thousand times yes."

"Okay then, I will sleep with you. Now sit down and work."

"But, I don't wanna."

"No whining just do it."

"Ooh, I like it when you're feisty!"

"Oh, just shut up and work."

Tadase and I switch seats and I go to my briefcase. I pull out my scarf and walk back to Tadase. He looks at me suspicious. I just continue and walk behind him. I tie the scarf over his eyes. I wave my hand in front of his face and he says nothing. I'm surprised he hasn't said anything yet. That is until I realize what I've done. I've just put a perfume-scented scarf over his eyes. He might as well have just been a cat given catnip. Anything girly and you've lost him completely.

After blindfolding him, I slide my hands down his chest making sure to undo every button I pass. He has some really, toned abs. I try not to stare and continue my antics. I slide my hands further down and unbutton his pants. I keep reaching and then quickly slide my hands back up and step back. His head swerves around, failing miserably at trying to locate me; however, he doesn't make any moves to get up. I hurriedly scribble on a note:

Dear Tadase,

Meet me at the café across the street at 8 tonight if you want me to finish where I left off. Don't worry, I won't stand you up.

Love,

Amu

I walk to the door, but before I open it, I turn back to a blindfolded Tadase.

"Don't make me wait too long."

With that, I continue my exit and shut the door. I hear him curse my name and throw something off his desk. The best way to leave 'em is hot and bothered.

Once outside, I stop to take a breath. This is gonna be one loooong night. I walk back down to the reception desk and out. But not without getting another glare from the intern who has now probably been filled in with all of the rumors that have been spreading around the office. You would think that after 4 years of working at this dreadful corporation, I would be shown a little respect around here.

I call my best friend Utau and tell her to meet me at the mall; I've got some shopping to do. I walk out of the doors of Hotori Corp. and walk down the street to my hot pink Lamborghini. I get in, buckle up, and speed to the mall. Tadase doesn't care when or how long I take my lunch breaks, just as long as I'm gone from 1 to 2 which is his "happy time" as he calls it. But hey, fine by me. Sometimes he has me run errands while I'm out but he usually doesn't care what I do. Just as long as I'm back by at least 2:30, so I can check out by 5.

I arrive at the mall around 11 and walk into Starbucks **(do not own)** to meet Utau. She's sitting at a table talking to some guy I've never seen before. He has disheveled, brown hair and a lean, muscular body. Whatever he's saying, Utau finds it hella funny. I walk over to the two and tap Utau on the shoulder. As I get closer, I realize the guy has lime green eyes. I have to admit, he's kind of hot. I smile at Utau and gesture to the man sitting across from her.

"Oh sorry. Kukai, Amu. Amu, Kukai." Utau says very briefly

"Hello" I say timidly

"Yo" I can tell this guy is definitely from a different class from Utau and I. No one where I grew up says…"yo". I skeptically smile back at him and sit down. Utau and Kukai talk for a little while longer until I remind Utau that we have some very important shopping to do and that I'm on a tight schedule. However, just when we're about to leave, in walks the most gorgeous guy on the face of the earth.

He has midnight blue hair and eyes to match. He's tall and lean with a well-built body. You can tell he keeps to himself just by the way he dresses. All black with everyday converse that seem like they've been worn for most of his life. I've always been attracted by the bad boy type. I mean sure Tadase has the edgy thing going but he's not bad enough for me. He's not the type of guy who would go partying at a club and then go joy riding until we decide to crash on a beach, for fear of being publicly humiliated. He'd much rather do his dirty deeds in private, whereas this guy looks like he could get away with murder and the cop would let him go just because of how hot he looks.

He turns back and forth as if looking for something before settling on our table. He starts to walk towards us until he's standing right next to Kukai. I just stare at him trying not to drool. Utau socks me in the arm and I realize my mouth had been open the whole time.

"So guys, this is my best friend Ikuto. Utau, Amu, this is Ikuto. Ikuto, this is Amu and Utau."

Ikuto shakes Utau's hand and then glances at me. We stare for a little until he reaches for my hand. I allow him to take it. He slowly pulls my hand to his mouth as if about to kiss it, but before he can get any further with his actions, Kukai is pushing him away from me and into a chair. I frown at this and remind Utau for one last time that we really must go.

"Hey can we tag along. I'm bored and I know Ikuto is just dying to see you in anything but that Amu."

I blush at this and glance at Ikuto. His head is turned away from me but I can see a hint of blush on his cheeks. Utau and I walk out of Starbucks with Kukai and Ikuto following us. We walk into Fredrick's **(do not own)** and head to the lingerie set department to try on something cute for me to wear. As I'm trying on this really, cute pink set Utau yells out to me from the room next to me.

"Hey Amu, Kukai just texted me. He wants me to meet him at Spencer's. He needs a new belt he says and he wants me to help him choose. So you can just model for Ikuto until I get back."

I stare at the mirror, in my room, in disbelief. She wants me to ask a GUY who I DON'T KNOW his opinion on LINGERIE! Wow, she's bold. But fine, it seems like she really, likes him.

"Fine, have fun Utau. Be safe."

"Thanks Amu, you're a lifesaver. I'll meet you at the food court in an hour."

I'm a lifesaver? I'm the one who needs saving. I hear Utau open her door and walk out. She says goodbye to Ikuto and then whispers something to him. Loud enough for me to know she's talking to him, but faint enough for me not to decipher exactly what she said. I stare back into the mirror and take a deep breath. I turn the knob of the door and walk out. I find Ikuto sitting on the round sofa in the middle of the Dressing Room Center. I walk in front of him and make a small turn. His eyes get bigger with every other inch he sees of me. We stare at each other for a long time before his eyes go back to normal and he simply says…

"Too Pink."

I stare at him in disbelief and head back to my dressing room in shame. I pull on this really, lacey black number and walk out again. Ikuto stares at me and the same thing happens, except this time he says…

"Too Lacey."

I go back and try on a red, really, sheer, really, sexy push up bra and ruffle skirt with a thong under. I walk back out, but this time Ikuto has no reaction.

"You look like you chose that carefully. Does he like red or something?"

"Well actually, it reminded me of his eyes. And that's what Utau must have told you. She told you I was doing this for a date right?"

"Actually she told me you were doing this to seduce your boss. I didn't ask questions. So who do you work for anyway?"

"I'm not planning on seducing my boss. He won't stop asking me if I'll sleep with him so I finally agreed. However, I'm gonna lead him on until he can't take it anymore and then stop before he can get any further. He won't be able to move because of how on edge he'll be and I won't lose my dignity. And I know he won't fire me the next day because without me his company would fail. And I work for Tadase Hotori. Owner and CEO of Hotori Co—"

"Yeah, I know who he is. I don't like the guy but he'll like that. It's his favorite shade of red. I say you get it and be done with all of this."

He stares at me as if seeing what I'll say. I don't know why he's being so hostile all of a sudden. But at least he finally made up his mind.

"Actually I have one more to try on. I like it, and I think I might get it just for me, but I still want a guy's opinion."

I head back to the dressing room and put on a navy blue teddy. The top is a push up bra that flows into this really, sheer chiffon. The bottoms are a navy blue silk thong with little pink hearts all over. There's also a little pink rhinestone heart on the left boob. I walk out of the dressing room, back to Ikuto. He does a double take and I swear I see him drool.

"Now that's what I call sexy. I say you wear that instead. But Tadase wouldn't like it. However I agree, you should get that one just for fun."

"I figured you'd like it. I picked it up because it reminded me of your hair and eyes."

"Oh really, and where'd the pink come from?"

"Well my hair of course haha."

Ikuto laughs as I walk back to the dressing room to change. When I come out he's holding a bag from the store. I look at him puzzled until he hands me the bag.

"I saw it while you were changing and decided to get it. Do you like it?"

I pull out a bubblegum pink corset with a navy blue ribbon going up the middle. It's gorgeous. I try it on over my shirt. It fits perfectly and pushes my boobs up just enough for sex appeal without looking slutty. I automatically hug him and then realize my actions. I pull away and blush. I swiftly walk to the counter to purchase my other two items. I put them in the same bag as the corset and walk out of Fredrick's with Ikuto hurrying after me. We walk around for a little while before he pulls me into a store called "Forever 21" **(do not own)**. I look at him puzzled before he starts pulling out dresses and tops and skirts. I just stare at him puzzled. He finally walk back to me and pulls me to the fitting rooms. He pulls me into a room and hands me a pile of clothes. He walks out and leaves me standing there with a pile of clothes, confused. Finally I hear him say…

"You're look is too…worker-ish. You need to girl it up a little. Yes, even at work. I know why you don't want to, but trust me. If Tadase sees a little more skin at work, maybe he'll—no scratch that, he WILL stop asking you to sleep with him. When you leave his mind to wonder what you're hiding under your suits, then you keep him horny. If you leave nothing to the imagination, it takes the fun out of undressing you with his mind, which stops his hormones, thus ending the constant nagging to sleep with him."

I listen to everything he says and finally decide to start trying on clothes. I try on miniskirt after miniskirt, dress after dress and top after top. But I can't find anything that looks good on me. Ikuto walk up behind me when I'm looking at a jean miniskirt. He reaches around me and grabs the skirt.

"The problem with this thing is:

It's not comfortable

It's not cute…AT ALL. I don't know why girls like jean miniskirts and

It's not suitable for work.

You have to find something that look cute without looking hookerish. It has to be appropriate for work while settling Tadase's hormones."

He walk around the store, every now and then picking up a few items. He comes back five minutes later with a few skirts and tops, and maybe two dresses. He pushes me into the dressing room and then waits patiently while I try on the outfits. He's matched them by design and color so it's not difficult to figure out what goes with what. I look at myself in the mirror. Now that looks much better. I walk out in the first outfit. I have on a baby blue polo shirt that stop just above my waistline. I also have on a pair of ripped, straight legs that hug my curves in just the right places. They're low rise so there's a small amount of my stomach showing. His eyes look me over and he smiles approvingly. I do a small turn and then walk back into the dressing room to try on my next outfit. It's a cute white button up shirt with a pink rhinestone skull and cross bone appliqué on the pen pocket. I put on a grey and pink pin stripe mini pencil skirt. The slit went all the way up to my butt, just showing the bottom of my hot pink underwear. This looks exactly like the outfit I had worn today, except somehow better. I walk out and find Ikuto reading a magazine. This serene nature that he has makes it feel as if we do this on any normal Tuesday. I feel almost like we're a couple. He looks up and smiles and my heart almost melts. He's so gorgeous. I do another small turn and walk back into the dressing room. I try on a few more outfits and finally get down to the last one. Out of all the other outfits I've tried on, this looks the least workerish. Ikuto yells to me;

"Hey Amu, take the tags off that last outfit. You can just wear it out. And no, we're not stealing it, I'm gonna pay for it."

I smile at the mention of him paying for an outfit for me. I try on the outfit to find that it's a a hot pink ruffled skirt that stops mid thigh. Along with a white cotton tee with a pink kitten wearing a blue ribbon. I put on a jean jacket over it and a pink pair of wedges he handed me. I walk out of the dressing room holding the other outfits and my outfit that I came here in. I'm also holding the tags to the outfit I'm wearing, in my hand. I ended up liking all of the outfits he picked out. Ikuto and I walk to the cashier's counter. He pays for all the outfits plus the one I'm wearing. I say I'll pay him back but he declines.

"But I can't just let you pay for all of those outfits. They costed $400, that's unnecessary for a few outfits that I didn't have to buy."

"That's a small price to pay to make sure you don't get harassed anymore. I mean, it doesn't sound like it was a big problem, but it's a problem nonetheless."

"Fine, but I will figure out a way to pay you back one day."

"You can start today. The reason I had you put on that outfit, is because we're going on a date until we find Utau and Kukai."

"…WHAAAAT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Khy:<strong> Yay I finished.

**Ikuto:** That was….actually pretty good. Please tell me there's gonna be more Amuto next chapter!

**Amu:** I'm pretty sure there will be

**Sonii:** That was stupid. You can't write to save your life

**Khy:** SHUT-UP! Just because you don't want Amu to be with Ikuto doesn't mean it was a bad story. Just cause you like Tada-GAY

**Sonii:** That doesn't mean I want him to be with Amu, I want him for myself

**Khy:** Then why can't I write?

**Sonii:** What, I never said that

**Khy:** Yes you did. After I read you my story.

**Sonii:** You were reading me a story?

**Khy: **Amu what time is it?

**Amu:** 11:30 Why?

**Khy: **That explains it. Goodnight everyone


	2. And the Verdict Is,,,

**Khy:** okay so I'm back. I really like writing this story. I know where the plot is going and everything!

**Ikuto:** That's so not gonna last. You're gonna get caught up in the story again and then forget what your plot goal was.

**Khy:** I will not. I'm in love with this story, so I know I won't forget, plus, so far, this story is pretty, straightforward.

**Utau:** And what about Death in the Form of a Butterfly hmmm? Are you ever gonna finish that?

**Amu:** Hey, she uploaded a new chapter last week remember?

**Khy: **oh yeah. I think I'm gonna update DitFoaB or DFB bi-weekly. So expect a new chapter next week, not this week.

**Utau:** I see how it is. Since we're not your favorite shipping we get pushed to second rate.

**Amu:** Oh Utau, you know she's become an avid Kutau fan

**Ikuto:** Just be happy you get a story at all sis

**Amu:** IKUTO! That is not nice. Apologize to your sister.

**Khy:** can someone please do the disclaimer before we get into a whole other argument.

**Kukai:** I'll do it if it will end this sibling argument safely. Khy does not own Shugo Chara or anything else affiliated with it, but if she did, Ikuto would be hers

**Khy:** thank you Kukai, and for the record; the reason for the bi-weekly update is because I can't update two stories every weekend. It gets too hectic. I might switch off so as to save me anymore time, but for now, it's just staying as CE & DFB, CE, and CE & DFB. I hope you all understood that. :/

**Ikuto:** Yeah yeah yeah. Just get on with the story.

**Khy**: So pushy -_- Here is the 2nd chapter of Chance Encounter = CE

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 2<strong>

_**And the Verdict Is…**_

_**Recap**_

"You can start today. The reason I had you put on that outfit, is because we're going on a date until we find Utau and Kukai."

"…WHAAAAT!"

_**End of Recap**_

Ikuto took me to a little restaurant in the mall. We ate and then went to the movies to watch Hangover 2 **(do not own)**. Hey, I like stupid movies. Like I said, I totally act like one of the guys when I'm with my friends. That's probably why I don't really know how to dress super sexy, but hey, at least I know how to dress cute. Anyways, now we're just walking around.

We find Utau and Kukai at the food court, a few minutes later, sharing a vanilla milkshake. We walk up to them holding hands and sit down. They look at us, pull away, and blush. Ikuto and I just look at each other and start laughing.

"Okay, who considered that a date?" I ask.

Utau and Kukai just stare at me. Ikuto smiles at me. I blush and shrink back in my chair, but finally Ikuto raises his hand and Kukai follows suit. Utau and I just look at the guys and then at each other. I smile first, and finally she grins.

The rest of lunch ends with us talking for an hour and explaining everything that happened while we were paired off. I learn that Utau and Kukai hooked up in a stairwell of the mall while Ikuto and I were giving me makeover in the clothing department. Kukai offers to take Utau home while Ikuto and I head off to the hair salon.

Ikuto walks in and walks over to this tall purple haired guy with hair all the way down to his butt. Ikuto tells him something and he looks over at me, nods, and then turns back to Ikuto. One of the interns directs me to a vanity to put my things down and then drapes a robe over me. I sit in the chair and she begins to comb my hair out while Ikuto and the mysterious guy discuss my makeover…I'm assuming. The girl asks me what I want done to my hair, but before I can answer the purple head cuts in.

"I'll take over Julie. Just give her a wash for now please."

The girl directs me to a basin where she washes my hair. It smells like strawberries and vanilla. I'm lead back to my original chair and the purple head, along with Ikuto, walks over to me.

"Amu, this is Nagihiko Fujisaki, the best hair dresser in Japan."

"I own this salon. Now, Ikuto tells me that you are getting a makeover to impress your boss?

"Yess. Well sorta…it's complicated."

"Then we'll have to make you look ravishing."

He combs some of my hair over my eyes. I've never realized how long my hair has gotten. He begins to cut the rest of my hair and I realize he's layering it. I watch him go to the back of the salon and come back five minutes later with a small plastic bowl. I look in the bowl to see some type of paste.

"We're gonna give you lowlights Amu to make your hair pop even more. Don't worry, Ikuto, and I know what we're doing, our plan won't fail."

I glance at Ikuto and then at Nagi and nod my head. He preps my hair for the coloring. I've never colored my hair in my life so this is all new to me. I watch Nagi put foil under a chunk of my hair and then smear the paint all over. Then I watch him wrap my hair in the foil and repeat the process for the rest of my hair tips. I watch him go back and get another bowl with a different colored paste. He comes to the front and repeats the coloring process on my bangs. Finally, he leads me to the hair dryer, which I'm under for about 30 minutes before Nagi returns. Ikuto is sitting in the lounge reading a magazine.

Julie comes back to direct me to the basin again. She begins to take out the foil and run my hair through the water. Lastly, she removes the foil from my bangs, washes out my hair, and gasps. She runs over to Nagi, who nods his head. She breaths a sigh of relief and rushes back over to me. I worriedly glance between her and Nagi before I peek a glance at the mirror, which, to my dismay, is covered up. I sit back down in the chair and allow Julie to finish washing my hair. Once she's done with that, Nagi returns and blow-dries my hair. Then he straightens it and finally curls the ends. The finishing touch is a spritz of hair spray and a black X clip.

Nagi finally removes the sheet from in front of the mirror. I gasp at the sight. I have black tipped bangs and rosy pink; maybe magenta; tipped hair. With my hair somewhat, straight, it looks much longer. It actually reaches down to my mid back. I have to admit, I look hot. I spin towards Ikuto.

"How do I look?"

He just stares at me, before finally giving me a genuine smile. I blush and turn away. Something about the way he smiles at me makes me feel embarrassed and flattered inside at the same time.

"You look beautiful Amu."

And the way he said beautiful instead of hot made my heart skip a beat. I know Tadase will definitely call me hot, but it takes a real man to call a girl beautiful.

I just stare between Ikuto and Nagi waiting for one of them to say something else. They look at each other and nod. This is it, the final touch to my makeover. I already have the manners and class, I just needed the sex appeal to go with it. Tonight, Tadase isn't gonna know what hit him.

Ikuto and I both thank Nagi and walk out. We walk back to his car. He drives off and then turns to me…

"So my house, or back to work?"

"What time is it?"

"1:10…why?"

"Because that means I have 40 minutes so I guess to your house."

He turns down the next street and drives up a hill. I notice the houses we're passing are huge mansions. Like the houses you'd see in Beverly Hills or Calabasas, California, certainly not out here in Tokyo. He pulls up to this big white house and rings the buzzer for the gates. A young girl comes on the speaker…

"Who is it?"

"Well if you would bother to look at the Security Camera every once in a while you would know Sonii!" **(That's right suckasss, she put me in her story!)**

"Eh, I'm too lazy…I'd just ask."

"And that is why you are weird…anyway, just open the gate."

"Fine, fine. You don't have to get all bossy!"

The gates open and Ikuto drives up, what seems like, a never ending driveway. He pulls into the enormous garage and parks the car. We both get out and a short , skinny little girl comes bounding out of the house. She has brown, braided, pigtails with baby blue streaks in them, she's wearing a long sleeved, mid-drift with the number 11, in teal, on the front. She's also wearing daisy dukes with a yellow knee band and baby blue converse, she seems very, athletic but she looks a little young to be on any school teams just yet.

"Amu, this is Sonii. She helps my mom around the house and babysits my little brother whenever my mom goes out. She's 19 and she's a sophomore in college."

Wow, she looks 14, not 19. And why does Ikuto still live with his parents? Well I guess all will be revealed later. We all walk into the house and Ikuto heads straight for the kitchen.

The inside of the house looks even bigger than the outside. There are 5 floors, with 7 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, and 1 kitchen on each floor.

Sonii walks up the stairs and heads into a room, closes the door, and leaves me lost and confused in this huge mansion. I attempt to find the kitchen Ikuto walked into. I walk into the nearest room to find a humongous couch, 2 lounge chairs, and a bar. Well obviously this isn't the kitchen, but I did find the parlor.

I grab a glass of vodka and continue to walk around the house until I stumble into what I think is the kitchen. It turns out it's a studio. Complete with guitars, drums, a piano, and a violin in a glass case. I stare at the violin in awe. It's such a gorgeous instrument. I'm drawn from my reverie when I hear talking. I keep walking and finally find Ikuto talking to another girl…well more like fussing at her.

She looks about 20. She has long blond hair that goes down past her waist. She's wearing a white sundress and gold gladiator sandals. She's about a foot and a half shorter than me. She seems really, pretty and nice. This must be Ikuto's girlfriend. I knew a guy like him was already taken. I turn, ready to leave the arguing couple, when Ikuto spots me.

"Oh, Amu, I want you to meet my mom."

* * *

><p><strong>Khy:<strong> So I wasn't gonna stop it here, but then decided this was a good cliffhanger, even though it's really not all that suspenseful haha.

**Ikuto:** Wow, you made my mom sound like Rima

**Khy:** yeah I know. I was totally thinking that when I was writing it

**Amu:** well she seems nice. Let's hope she likes me

**Sonii:** let's see. You walk into her house, lose her son, steal a glass of vodka, and then just go on your own private journey. Oh yes you're the perfect girl to bring home to his mother

**Khy:** Sonii shut up. Go write your own story so we don't have a bunch of Shugo Chara stories, or else I'll put your first one up.

**Sonii:** no…anything but that. That story was never supposed to see the light of day

**Khy:** then stop picking on Amu

**Sonii:** Amu I'm sorry, you're a delightful girl…now please don't post my story Khy

**Khy: **nah I think I will…hmmm yeah I'll go type it up right now

**Sonii:** nooooooooo

**Amu & Ikuto: **we hope you like this story so far. Please read and review!

**Ikuto:** before Sonii kills Khy…again -_-


	3. One Interesting Date

**Khy:** yay, my third chapter.

**Ikuto:** you've been writing this story for how long and you're just on chapter 3!

**Khy:** shut up Ikuto. If I want your opinion, I'll give it to you, and before Utau kills me. I am writing DFB, I should be up to chapter 6 soon. So please don't kill me Utau

**Utau:** don't worry, I won't now

**Amu:** yay, I can't wait till you finally start publishing this story

**Khy: **me neither, I think it's gonna get some really, positive feedback. I can't upload just yet though cause I have to fix the Microsoft word on my other computer which allows me to update.

**Utau:** you really need internet on your laptop ((-_-))

**Khy:** yeah I know. But we'll discuss this later. Right now, I want to get to the story

**Ikuto:** is there more Amuto in this one?

**Khy:** maybe, maybe no. you'll just have to read and see

**Ikuto:** uggh fine. Khy doesn't own Shugo Chara or any other affiliations to it. Because we all know, I wouldn't be with Amu if she did. And Utau would probably tied up on accord of khy's crazy bff sonii

**Khy**: you got that right ^.^

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 3<strong>

_**One Interesting Date**_

_**Recap**_

She looks about 20. She has long blond hair that goes down past her waist. She's wearing a white sundress and gold gladiator sandals. She's about a foot and a half shorter than me. She seems really, pretty and nice. This must be Ikuto's girlfriend. I knew a guy like him was already taken. I turn; ready to leave the arguing couple, when Ikuto spots me.

"Oh, Amu, I want you to meet my mom."

_**End of Recap**_

I spin back around shocked. This young woman is his mother? Okay, does this house reverse aging or something? A nineteen year old who looks fourteen and a mother of a twenty-six year old who looks twenty. Can I stay here forever?

I casually walk into the kitchen and shake hands with his mother. She gives me a warm smile and returns my shake with a hug. I look past her shoulder at Ikuto, confused. He just stares back at me. His mother finally pulls away from me and I just smile back at her.

"Well, I'll go make some tea even though it seems Au has already found the parlor."

I just blush and look away. "Sorry, I drink when I'm stressed."

"Well, I'll leave you two alone then."

She walks out and Ikuto watches her leave with somewhat of a frustrated expression. He turns back to me and then walks past me to another hallway. I just follow silently behind him until he walks up the stairs and through the door, Sonii disappeared behind. I wait outside the door, figuring it's her room and he needs to tell her something. About two seconds later, Ikuto pops his head out and asks…

"Are you coming?"

I follow him through the door just to find a very large theater room. Complete with foosball, pool, a 90' flat screen, and every gaming console imaginable.

"Hey Ikuto, what is it exactly that you do?"

"I'm still in college. I'm on my last year of Med. school. My mom doesn't work cause she has to take care of my brother. My dad is a professional violinist. He travels around the world and sends us money from time to time. I find it shameful that he can't visit his wife and children at least once, but hey, at least he provides for us."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that…I mean about him not being around, not him providing for you."

"Eh, I don't really mind. As long as my mom and bro are healthy and happy, I can't complain."

We sit on the large sectional and talk well past 6. Tadase is gonna kill me for not coming back but whatever. I glance at my watch and realize it's already 7:00. I promised Tadase I would meet him at 8. Crap, I don't even know where we are and I'm not dressed yet.

"Ikuto, I promised Tadase I would meet him tonight at 8 and I totally lost track of time I have to go."

"Well there's no sense in me driving you back to work for you to go home and change. Why don't you get ready here and I'll take you. Where are you meeting him?"

"At the café across from the office so you don't have to worry about bringing me my car."

Okay go get dressed. My mom has a little black dress in her closet. Go put that on and I'll get Sonii to help you with your hair."

I get up to leave and then realize I have no clue which room is his mom's.

"First door on the third floor. You can't miss it. It's the room with the really big doors."

I run out the door and up the stairs. I open the huge French doors to a two-story bedroom. Can this house get any bigger? I head for another set of French doors to find her closet. I head for the black clothes and find a really, tight, really, short black dress. I search for some silver heels and find some six inch, hot pink Louboutins **(do not own)** instead._**(outfit in my profile)**_

I head back to Ikuto's room. I realize I have no clue where exactly that is. I head back to the media room instead, to find him. I find Sonii sitting on the large couch playing CoD **(do not own)** on the flat screen.

"Um, excuse me, but Ikuto said you were gonna help me get ready, am I correct?"

"You're incorrect. You're a grown woman, you can get ready yourself. The only thing I'm helping with is the hair. I love working with hair but everything else you have to do yourself…well maybe not the makeup."

"Well can you at least point me in the direction of the nearest bathroom?"

"Down the hall and to the left of Ikuto's room. You can use his bathroom for now. His room is huge, you can't miss it."

I thank her, and walk down the hall and turn left. I end up at another set of large, French doors. I walk inside the bedroom to find a small observatory. The walls are painted a midnight blue and there are stars in the ceiling. There is a giant telescope on the balcony. There's also a slide into a big waterbed. I find Ikuto on the second floor of his room. He's reading a book in the moonlight.

"You know, that's bad for your eyesight." I say jokingly.

He looks up from his book and just laughs. He gets up and walks down. He then directs me to his bathroom silently and turns to leave.

"Wait, where are your towels?"

He opens a small linen closet and tosses a pink towel at me. It says "Hers" on it. I blush at this and thank him quietly. I start the shower and get in. I just stand there in the water for about 15minutes. I realize that I have no time to be lollygagging. I turn off the shower and walk out. I start to dry myself off when I realize there's someone standing in the doorway. I jump about 10feet back when I realize it's only Sonii, standing there with a blow dryer and curling iron.

"Sit, and be still." She points to a vanity chair she's set up and proceeds to blow out my hair.

"Did Nagi do this? I love the color variations. I will most definitely have to congratulate him on another job well done."

I just sit there quietly until she's finished. She directs me to finish drying off and get dressed so she can curl my hair without me messing it up. I slip on the black dress and walk back to the chair. Se curls my hair and then turns me around to do my makeup. She smokes my eyes and turns my lips a hot pink to match my shoes. In other words, I look HOT! I look in the mirror not even noticing myself.

"I'll write you up a list of what I did for the makeup along with a few more easy and quick combos for work."

She smiles at me and then pushes me out the door. I throw on my shoes and she hands me jacket. I walk out of Ikuto's bathroom to find him sitting on the bed dressed, and ready to go.

"….wow. Amu…you look…gorgeous. I'm jealous; I wanna go on a date with you."

I blush and quietly thank him. He grabs my hand and we go downstairs. His mom gives me one last hug and tells me to stop by anytime. I tell her I'll make sure to bring her clothes back. Ikuto and I get in his car and speed off. It's already 8.

"Okay so your car is across the street and you're gonna be fashionably late. Which is perfect if you're trying to impress this guy."

"I'm not trying to impress him. I don't even like him. I'm only doing this so he'll stop bugging me to sleep with him."

"Well in that case, you'll still have him on his toes, wondering where you are, if you'll show, if you're interested, which for guys like him is a major plus."

I just stare at Ikuto. His straight jaw line, his hard lips, his determined yet subtle eyes, which are now staring into mine. I turn away and sink back in my chair.

"What?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering. If I was gong on a date with you. Would you be thinking all those things if I was late?"

"Absolutely. I think almost every guy does, just not the overly sensitive ones, who are scared you're just standing him up. But Tadase is way too arrogant to think you'd actually stand him up."

"Yeah, he is."

We sit in silence for the rest of the ride until Ikuto alerts me that we're here. I look up and see Tadase sitting in the front window of the café. I turn towards Ikuto.

"Thanks for everything. I owe you one. I'll make sure to stop by your house to pick up my clothes and return your moms clothes. Tomorrow cause it'll be late to stop by tonight."

"Amu you can stop by however late you want. I just want you to stop by again."

"Well I don't want to wake your brother up so…"

"His room is on the third floor with my mom's. He can't hear the doorbell or even a knock. Only I can, that's why my room is on the second floor. So I can hear everything. Being the oldest man of the house, I have to protect my family while my dad's away."

"Well then maybe I'll stop by tonight so I have clothes for tomorrow."

"You be sure and do that."

Before I get out of the car, he leans in and kisses me. But before I can deepen the kiss he pulls away and motions to Tadase who is looking at his watch. I'm 45minutes late, and if I keep him waiting any longer I might not have a job. I kiss Ikuto on the cheek and exit his car. He waits until I'm in the café, before he drives away. I'm still thinking about the kiss when I walk up to Tadase.

"Hey, I'm so sorry I'm late. I got held up and couldn't call."

He just takes one glance at me, and automatically smiles.

"Well if you were out buying all of this then how can I be mad? You look absolutely HOT!"

I slightly frown at this. Ikuto called me gorgeous, but I guess its typical Tadase to call me hot.

"So you ready to go?"

"Where are we going, I thought we were staying here?"

"Are you kidding me, this was just the meeting place. We're going to a club tonight!"

"…WHATTT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Khy:<strong> was that some Amuto for you Ikuto?

**Ikuto:** yes, score one for Ikuto. But I think it would have been better if I had gotten in the shower with her…

**Amu:** perv -_-

**Khy:** just wait. You will but it was too soon plus she was on a time limit. She still has to come back remember

**Ikuto:** oh yeah, bring it on

**Tadase:** but first we have to go clubbing and you in that outfit will have all the guys swooning

**Amu: **why me?

**Khy: **because you're Amu now to go write the club scene! I wrote this one in less than 20minutes so I hope it didn't sound rushed. I've never written that fast before. Then again, these chapters aren't that long

**Ikuto:** just hurry up. I have some business with Amu to attend to

**Amu:** please R&R…or don't so nothing happens to me I mean it really doesn't matter

**Khy: **smooth, real smooth Amu -_-


	4. Raunchy Clubbing and,,,Date Rape?

**Khy:** Wow, I can't believe I'm already at four.

**Ikuto:** no comment. Just write faster.

**Utau:** I just read this. Amu you whore!

**Amu:** What, what did I do… *reads chapter*…KHY!

**Khy:** Oh yeah did I forget to mention this one is a slight **LEMON**!

**Ikuto:** Please tell me it's between me and Amu!

**Khy:** You'll just have to read and find out Ikuto.

**Ikuto:** grr fine *begins reading* WHAT!...

**Tadase:** Khy does not own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters and…

**Khy:** does not agree with what I wrote down there but I had to -_-

**Ikuto:** Don't spoil it, it's just getting good

**_*P.S sorry for delay*_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

_**Raunchy Clubbing and…date rape?**_

_**Recap**_

"So you ready to go?"

"Where are we going, I thought we were staying here?"

"Are you kidding me, this was just the meeting place. We're going to a club tonight!"

"…WHATTT!"

_**End of Recap**_

We leave the café and I get into his silver Porsche Carrera. Tadase drives me to the most popular club in Tokyo…which just so happens to also be the trashiest. All of the girls come dressed like little sluts in skin tight, short…black dresses. So pretty much everything I just threw on. FML! I guess it can't be helped, since I'm already dressed for it.

We walk up to the front of the line and the bouncer automatically let's us in. I see one of my "colleagues" farther down in line, I'm pretty, sure, Tadase does too considering the fact she's waving at him like a maniac. She starts trying to push her way towards us. However, we enter the club before she can reach us. The lights are all turned off with strobe lights going around. There's a DJ on the center stage playing deadmau5 songs **(do not own)**. Tadase and I walk over to an empty table and he tells me he's going to the bathroom. I wait for a little while and then walk around.

All the guys in the club turn to look at me, and then smile. Some of them look nice, but most of them just look like they want to get me in one of the available rooms on the side of the club and rape me. I so did not sign up for this. I turn to look for Tadase and find him talking to a few guys over at one of the lounges. I walk over to the bar and order a Blue Hurricane with a squirt of strawberry. I'm usually not a heavy drinker but if I'm going to survive this night, I might as well have fun doing it. I down the whole thing in one gulp and two shots of vodka. After about my third heavy drink, I slink my way over to Tadase. I wrap my arms around his waist and tip toe to whisper in his ear.

You know, we should really be the other way around. He whips around to look at me and notices I'm halfway drunk. He simply smirks and leads me over to the dance floor. I automatically recognize the song as soon as we hit the floor. It's Enrique Iglesias' "Tonight (I'm Fucking You)" **(do not own)**.

I start to twirl my hips in a circular motion as the song begins. Tadase puts his hands on my hips and starts to grind me against his pelvis. We grind to the beat of the music.

**I know you want me  
>I made it obvious that I want you too<br>So put it on me  
>Let's remove the space between me and you<br>Now rock your body (oooh)  
>Damn I like the way that you move<br>So give it to me (oooo oooh)  
>Cause I already know what you wanna do<strong>

I wrap my hands around his neck and keep up my pace.

**Here's the situation  
>Been to every nation<br>Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do  
>You know my motivation<br>Given my reputation  
>Please excuse I don't mean to be rude<strong>

I speed up my pace and go down when the song says Reputation.

**But tonight I'm fucking you  
>Oh you know<br>That tonight I'm fucking you  
>Oh you know<br>That tonight I'm fucking you  
><strong>

I turn and face him when the song gets to the Fucking You part. I kiss Tadase and continue grinding against him. He bends me backwards a little, so his weight is pushed on me and he keeps kissing me.

**You're so damn pretty  
>If I had a type than baby it'd be you<br>I know you're ready  
>If I never lied, than baby you'd be the truth<strong>

I feel a bulge in his pants begin to form, but I don't care. I turn back around so my back is against his chest.

**Here's the situation  
>Been to every nation<br>Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do  
>You know my motivation<br>Given my reputation  
>Please excuse I don't mean to be rude<br>**

I close my eyes and pull on his hair a little. I pull him closer to me.

**But tonight I'm fucking you  
>Oh you know<br>That tonight I'm fucking you  
>Oh you know<br>That tonight I'm fucking you**

We speed up our pace when Ludacris' rap comes on.

**LUDA...  
>Tonight I'm gonna do<br>Everything that I want with you  
>Everything that u need<br>Everything that u want I wanna honey  
>I wanna stunt with you<strong>

Tadase starts whispering the lyrics in my ear. I moan to the sound of his voice.

**From the window  
>To the wall<br>Gonna give u, my all  
>Winter n summertime<br>When I get you on the springs  
>Imma make you fall<strong>

He sways me when the lyrics get to the window and wall part. Then he pulls me in a wide circle and I go down when Ludacris says "Imma make you fall".

**You got that body  
>That make me wanna get on the boat<br>Just to see you dance  
>And I love the way you shake that ass<br>Turn around and let me see them pants**

I bend over and shake my ass into his pelvis. The bulge gets bigger. I know anymore teasing and he might just take me right here on the dance floor.

**You stuck with me  
>I'm stuck with you<br>Lets find something to do  
>(Please) excuse me<br>I don't mean to be rude  
><strong>

He wraps his arms tighter around my waist. Like he never wants to let me go. He whispers the last chorus in my ear, signifying exactly what he plans to do tonight.

**But tonight I'm fucking you  
>Oh you know<br>That tonight I'm fucking you  
>Oh you know<br>That tonight I'm fucking you  
><strong>

The song ends and I turn back around to Tadase. We just stare at each other before we start another heated kiss. I can feel him pushing me towards one of the side rooms, but after all that dancing I'm starting to regain my senses. I stop short of the door. Unlock my arms and make an excuse to go to the bathroom. I leave him standing there speechless as I make my way to the Ladies' Room and run to the sink. I splash my face and redo some of my makeup. Luckily, most of this is waterproof so nothing is smudged. I look at myself in the mirror.

"Okay Amu, this is it. Just get it over with and he can stop bugging you about it."

Oh, who am I kidding? I can't do this. But I can't tell Tadase that. I'll just get it over with. I mean, it's not like I've never had sex before…Then why am I so nervous? I don't like Tadase so what's with the nerves? Eh, whatever, I've got to get past this. Just stick to the plan. Tease, leave, done. Why is that so difficult.

I walk out of the bathroom to find Tadase sitting on a lounge chair next to the room we were headed to. He looks dejected. I walk up to him and sit on his lap. I wrap my arms around his neck.

"What's wrong?"

"We're in the moment, about to get it on, and you walk away…no, more like run away. And then ask me what's wrong?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. I just wasn't sure I'd be able to do this."

"Why is this so difficult for you? Every other woman at the office has slept with me, why can't you?"

"Cause I'm not that kind of girl. I like getting to know a guy before going this far. I don't sleep with my boss and then strut around the office like I'm better than everybody else is. I don't like being called the slut when I haven't even slept with you. I'm the only one who hasn't, and **I'm** the one who gets called the slut. How do you think that makes me feel?"

"Well then maybe if you get this over with, they'll stop calling you the slut and start respecting you."

"If that's seriously how this office works then I don't think I can be a part of it anymore."

"Fine, I'll talk to the girls again about this. But I like you Amu, that's why I keep you around. Trust me, tonight won't mess up anything for me. And I hope that you won't feel awkward seeing me tomorrow after this."

"I won't, but I can't do this."

"I never ask girls for this, they usually just throw themselves on me. So me asking you says something. I like you, and I don't just mean as an assistant. I really like you Amu."

"And that's the problem Tadase; I can't return your feelings."

"I know, and I don't mind. I just want to do this, if it's with you."

"….uggh, fine. Let's go."

I kiss him and he picks me up and walks to the door. He carries me in bridal style and throws me on the bed. He walks over to the stereo in the room and puts on some sensual cd. It starts off with deep bass music, like some sappy romantic comedy. He walks back over to the bed and I start to hear the music change. It goes from a deep bass to a more fast-paced song.

Tadase kisses me, more roughly this time. I can feel him pulling down my dress. I forgot I put on the red, really, sheer, really, sexy push up bra and ruffle skirt with a thong under. I watch Tadase's eyes bulge and him start to drool. Ikuto wasn't kidding when he said Tadase would love it.

"You Like?"

"I LOVEEE!"

"I kinda figured you would. I picked them out specifically for tonight."

"Well you have a very good taste in lingerie. If you're gonna keep surprising me like this, I'll let you miss work more often haha"

I laugh but can't stop my mind from going back to Ikuto and our fun shopping trip. Tadase goes back to kissing me and takes the rest of my dress off. I see him start unbuttoning his shirt before I can feel my own hands doing the job for him. He starts unzipping his pants and all of a sudden, I'm doing that as well. My brain totally disconnects from my body and I can feel lust pouring into my veins. All of my other senses disappear. I hear the background music get faster, almost like a heartbeat.

Mine is racing a hundred miles an hour. I start sweating and feel like my vision is blurring. All of a sudden, Tadase is on top of me. I can see him smiling, but it's off. Not one of those "OMG, we're about to do it smiles." But one of those creepy, perverted "Finally, I have her" smiles. I feel my bra unhooking and my underwear being pulled down. I can't move. I hear the music turn from actual music to just moaning.

I moan to his touch. I freak, this isn't right. This isn't supposed to go like this. I'm supposed to be the one teasing him. Why is this happening? No, this cannot be happening to me now. I try to scream but he kisses me as soon as I try. I want Ikuto at this moment. I start to cry but Tadase just continues. I guess I can't technically call this rape considering the fact that I was planning on having sex with him, well that's what he thought, and then I came in this room with him. But it wasn't supposed to turn into something like this.

I was supposed to tease him, leave him on the bed sticking straight up, knowing he wouldn't be able to move, and then go back to Ikuto's house to pick up my clothes and probably watch a movie or something. Now it seems like that's never gonna happen. I'm just gonna lay here and watch Tadase rape me, and then probably be forced to dance with him a little more and then stumble my way back home considering the fact he'll probably find some other girl to take home, therefore leaving no room in his car for me.

"Why are you crying Amu? Didn't you want to have sex with me?"

"Yes, that's why I came here, but I don't understand why you're being so rough with me. When you're with all the secretaries you caress them and whisper to them, but with me it's just ripping and hitting. And did you drug me or something cause it's like 1000 degrees in here and the room is spinning."

He's a little taken back by this. He climbs off the bed and sits in a chair on the other side of the room. Then all of a sudden, he puts his head in his hands and begins to cry. I get up and walk over to him. Against all my better judgments, I bend down and hug him.

"I'm so sorry Amu. I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just that I watch you everyday and always wonder why you always reject me when I ask you out. I figured it was because you were a tough cookie and didn't like soft, gentle guys. So I told myself that when you finally accepted, I'd give you exactly what you wanted. But I guess my assumptions were wrong. I figured the drugs and my attitude would help."

"You know what they say about the word assume. You always end up making an ass out of u and me. I like guys like you Tadase. The sweet, caring guys. I just don't like playboys and flirts. If you want me, you have to work for it. This is exactly why I love my boyfriend." Okay so I lied, but I'm not about to tell Tadase I'm available. Maybe being taken will help him back off.

"You have a boyfriend and yet you're here with me?"

"Yeup, and that's why I kept teasing you without actually doing anything."

"Were you ever planning on sleeping with me? Or did you just say okay to make me happy?"

"Both, I mean I talked to my boyfriend and he was okay with it, but I was the one who was hesitant. He even helped me pick out this outfit and all my outfits to come. But I was still reluctant to come, that's why I was late. But he said a guy like you probably wouldn't mind. If anything you'd probably be more turned on by it."

"Well I can tell you one thing. For an all around good guy, he sure does know a thing or two about playboys."

I think about this for a moment. Yeah he does, I mean Ikuto gives me all these compliments but he sure did know all of the little tricks that would make Tadase crazy. Then again he sounded like he knew Tadase personally.

"Hey Tadase, do you know an Ikuto Tskuiyomi?"

"Where did you hear that name?"

"A friend…why?"

"Ikuto Tskuiyomi is the most notorious mobster in Osaka. He's been after my corporation for years. Easter Co., his father's company is the largest recording studio in all of Japan. Ever since his father left to go on tour, Ikuto's been running the place and it's never been more powerful. He scams people and steals. And if someone goes against him, he has them killed and forgotten. Don't ever get involved with him. He'll only bring you misfortune."

"Are you sure that's all true?" I mean, my friend sounded like he was a really, decent guy. Nothing like what you're saying."

"I'm telling you Amu for your own safety. Stay away from the guy. He's bad news and I don't want you getting involved with him. If word got out that one of our employees, especially the president's own secretary, was friends with Ikuto Tskuiyomi, all hell would break lose."

No, it can't be true. Ikuto's nothing like that. He's nice and sweet and likes me. Plus Kukai knows him. There's no way he could be evil. Of course, I barely know Kukai so… but Utau trust him and I trust Utau so who knows. Maybe Kukai works for Ikuto. Whatever the case, I'm not gonna let Tadase get in the way of Ikuto and I.

"Okay, I'll make sure to stay away and I'll be sure to warn my friend so she doesn't get hurt either. Now where were we?"

We both walk back to the bed and Tadase climbs on top of me. The moaning is still going on in the background. I take off Tadase's last bit of clothing. I always thought he was big because of how many girls want him but DAMN! Maybe that's why he dumped all his girlfriends afterwards, cause he probably knew they would laugh at him after seeing this. He's small, and I mean small!

He goes down on me and I seriously feel like I'm in heaven. He's not as good as I thought he would be but hey, who am I to complain. He looks up at me and licks his lips. I'm suddenly turned on even more. We switch positions and I try my best to suck him dry without his cock coming out of my mouth. If it takes forever just to make him cum from a blowjob, I can only imagine how long it's gonna take when we finally start having sex. I position myself over his erect penis and lower myself. Because he's so small, it doesn't take long to get used to him. He begins to buck his hips into me and I try to ride him as best I can, but this is just ridiculous. I'm about to get off when I realize he's asleep. I guess all the talking and music tired him out.

I slowly get off of him and get dressed. I leave him a little note using the writing pad next to the bed; this club is almost like a mini hotel. Then I step outside the room back into the club, careful not to make any noise. I walk back over to the bar and tip the waiter a $20. I walk out of the club and down the street. It's a good thing I was paying attention to where Tadase was driving. However, my car is all the way back at work, and that's a good 10 blocks away. On any normal day, I wouldn't mind walking, I'd actually enjoy it. But not when I'm a little drunk, in a skintight short black dress, in 6inch high heels. I decide to call Ikuto, maybe he won't mind coming to pick me up. I call to find an awake and strangely alert Ikuto.

"Amu, what's wrong, are you okay?"

"Haha, yeah I'm fine. Apparently he had plans to go to a club in the middle of town. It's about 10 blocks away from the café and I'm a little drunk. I don't wanna risk it. Do you think you could maybe take me home?"

"I'll be there in 5min, just sit tight till I get there…AND DON'T TALK TO ANYONE!"

We both say goodbye and hang up. I don't know why he's so worried about me, but I like it. It's kind of nice to have someone trying to make sure I' m alright. I'm on my 5th round of Angry Birds **(do not own)** on my iPhone when he arrives, five minutes later just like he said. I slide in his car and he speeds back in the direction he came. I fall asleep leaning on his shoulder and am just about to pass out when I hear him say "Goodnight Amu". I smile and snuggle in closer to him. I wake up in an oversized t-shirt in a room that doesn't look at all like mine. I turn over to find Ikuto right next to me. I freak out and fall out of bed, pulling the comforter off in the process and landing on the floor with a thud. I startle Ikuto awake and he immediately bounces out of bed and runs for a baseball bat next to his door.

"Who's there?"

"Haha, no one, it's just me. I fell out of bed, sorry to wake you."

Ikuto simply looks at me as if I'm some new foreign object. It takes a while for his brain to finally, grasp the fact that I'm a person, and that I slept in his room for the night.

"Amu?...what are you doing here?"

"I don't know, I was gonna ask you that question cause you were supposed to take me home last night. I mean you took me home, just not my home…shoot, what time is it? I'm gonna be late for work. Where did you put my clothes?"

"Left closet, first drawer. I took the liberty of just folding them all and putting them away since I figured you would be stopping by in shifts to pick it all up. Do you want me to make you some breakfast?"

"Oh I never eat in the morning. Just coffee for me and I'm good to go."

"That's bad for you. I'm gonna go make something good for you to take."

I realize how much time I'm wasting and run to the bathroom. I take a quick shower and get dressed. I don't have time to straighten my hair so I just leave it curly and tie back my bangs. I slick my hair into a high ponytail and throw on some earrings to make my look more sophisticated. I put on my new pencil skirt and the button up top with the heart on the pocket. I make sure to wear my hot pink bra under and throw on a gray and pink pinstripe blazer to complete the look. I recycle the same Louboutins I wore last night and hurry down the stairs.

I walk into the kitchen to find Ikuto making some toast to go with the eggs and bacon already set out. I eat about a spoonful of eggs, one slice of bacon, and grab the toast to go."

"Oh, I have to drive you to work cause we left your car there."

"Okay, I would love to stay for all of breakfast, but I'm late as it is. You can finish the rest of mine if you want."

"Nah, my mom'll probably eat it before I get back. Plus I have errands to run, so we can just go."

We walk out to his car and speed down, into the city. He parks right behind my pink Lambo, and leans over to kiss me goodbye. I kiss him back before I see one of the secretaries just staring at the car, I detach myself from Ikuto and get out. But before I shut the door, I yell back…

"See you tonight sweetie."

Ikuto notices the secretary and just plays along, mouthing and acting the "call me" motions. I shut the door and turn to face the secretary. She just stares at me and I walk past her. When I get up to our floor, I see all the guys start drooling and the women just stare at me with their mouths agape. I march right into Tadase's office and shut the door. There are no naked secretaries, no thongs, no bras on the floor, and no Tadase. I ask the receptionist outside if he stepped out for a moment, but she replies that I'm the only one there. I decide to call him to see if he needs a wakeup call or not. A girl answers the phone, no older than 19.

"Hello?"

"Um yes, is Tadase there?"

"Who's calling?"

"His assistant, Amu. And who might you be?"

"Well I'm sorry Amu. I don't know how you got his personal cell number, but he doesn't take business on here."

I hear some rustling and a few whines from the girl before I hear Tadase's voice.

"Amu? What happened to you last night?"

"You fell asleep, that's what. So I left you sleeping and had Ikuto pick me up."

"What did I tell you about messing with that guy? He's nothing but trouble and I don't want you hurt."

"At least he wouldn't take me to a club in the middle of a big city and then fall asleep on me in the middle of having sex."

"I'm sorry, what else do you want me to say?"

"Nothing, I just need you to get down here so we can talk about this year's quota and your board meeting coming up."

"Okay I'll be there in five."

I hear more whining and yelling in the background before the line goes quiet. I walk back out to the office to find all the secretaries crowed around the door listening to my conversation. By the looks on their faces, they couldn't hear anything, but who knows with these emotionless people. I walk back into Tadase's office and decide to call Ikuto while I wait. I never talk to him while he's at work. Heck, I never talk to him ever.

"…hello?"

"Hey, it's Amu. Tadase's not here, and I'm bored so I decided to call you, are you busy?"

"Nope not at all. I just left the music store, I'm on my way to work now so I've got nothing but time."

"Hey Ikuto, I never ask you about work. What exactly do you do?"

"Well I run my dad's recording studio, Easter Co., while he's on tour."

"So it is true. Um quick question, do you really scam people and kill people who don't do things your way?"

"Dammit, you've been talking to Tadase. He's just jealous that we make more money than him. No Amu, I do not kill people if things don't go my way, and I certainly do not scam people. I could lose clients, LOTS of clients, if I did."

"Okay, I knew you weren't as bad as Tadase said, but I had to be sure."

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm not a mobster, or tyrant or anything. I'm just a kid, running his dad's business while he's away."

"Okay well, I'm glad that's clear. It sounds like Tadase is here so I'll call you back around lunch. You wanna meet at the café or something."

"Sounds great, see you at 12:30. Bye my lovely."

"Bye sweetie."

Tadase walks through the office door right as I shut my phone. He looks tired and a little pissed off.

"Who was that?"

"No one, just my boyfriend."

"Oh really, it wasn't Ikuto telling you lies?"

"Oh Tadase, just shut up already. You know you're just jealous that he's richer than you."

"Oh, I'm jealous. Who are you gonna believe? Your boss of 6years/ friend of 12years or a friend of 2weeks."

"I'm gonna believe my boyfriend. One who hasn't lied to me when I ask him a truthful question and hasn't tried to hit on me ever since he met me."

"Oh so now you're dating him. Did he tell you to blame everything on me? If you're just gonna yell at me, then why did you call me down here?"

"Because it's your job. You're supposed to be here! Not making some booty call with a barely legal girl. I'm your fucking assistant, not your co-owner. I'm not supposed to be running this company. I don't have to do this shit, and put up with all, these mother-fucking haters but I hate to see this business go up in flames so I do. But that's what's gonna happen if you don't start pulling your weight around here!"

"Well if you don't wanna put up with the bullshit, why do you do it? You're right, you don't have to deal with it. Why do you care about this company so much?"

"Why don't you care enough about it? If you were a real boss, you would be freaking out at the slightest flaw. Unless you're uber confident that this business won't crash, you should be paranoid. But you don't go over paperwork or look at all the quotas and employee records so you don't know to be worried. This company is gonna crash any minute, and I don't want to be broke. I love this job, even if it is strenuous, but as the boss and owner, you need to love it too if this company is gonna last any longer."

"I'm not about to take advice from someone who lies and sneaks around with the opposition. If you were really committed to this job, you would have slept with me and come in on my arm, not getting out of his car!"

"First of all, he runs a music company NOT a Law Firm, so technically he's not opposition. Secondly, if you were half a man as he is, you wouldn't be forcing me to have sex with you so I can keep my job. Tadase I've known you since high school, you know I'm not that kind of girl."

"Yeah, and I've known Ikuto since college. So I know he's playing you, but you'll learn. However, if you wanna continue working here, you're gonna have to either break up with him or sleep with me. Either one will do, but if you sleep with me, that counts as an automatic termination of your relationship. It's just a win win for me."

"So I either break up with him, or you're firing me?"

"Yeah pretty much. But I know, you can't stand to be away from work for too long."

"Oh yeah well think again. Don't bother firing me, I QUIT!"

"Wa-wait, Amu, don't you want to talk about this?"

"No Tadase, I've put up with your bullshit for 10years too long. I'm through, good day. I hope you find a wonderful replacement. Hey, why don't you try the 19yo you were banging this morning!"

I storm out of his office to find a string of secretaries staring at me and then glancing back into Tadase's office. I glance back to see him standing in the doorway pissed off and…crying? Well, whatever, he deserved it. I check the time in the elevator down. It's 12:25, perfect timing, I really need Ikuto right now.

I walk into the café and order a Java Chip Frapp. I choose a table next to the window so I can see the park next door. Ikuto walks in 3minutes later, shocked to find me here early. He orders his coffee and two cakes. One strawberry, one chocolate. He kisses me on the cheek and sits across from me. Two girls, two tables down from us, haven't stopped staring at Ikuto since he walked through the door. One of the girls whispers to her friends and they both giggle. I decide to kiss him on the lips, which he gladly accepts. The girls glare at me and then get up. They start to walk towards us until they're standing directly in front of us, only talking to Ikuto.

"Hiiiiiii dollface, well aren't you just the charmer."

"Yeah, a real looker."

They have thick New Jersey accents and their Japanese isn't all that good. They probably haven't been here for more than a month.

"Well thank you ladies. But I'm already taken."

"Who? This dumb broad. She's got bubblegum hair and pouty lips. She looks like an anime character, not a person. Why don't you go out with a real girl like one of us."

For two women who don't speak Japanese very well, they sure aren't light on the insults. I dismiss myself and go to get another coffee. Ikuto excuses himself from the girls and walks over to me.

"Why don't we get out of here. Let's go for a stroll in the park."

I just look up at him and smile. As short as we've known each other, he understands when I'm not feeling alright. I look back to see the two girls still glaring at me.

"So, what's bugging you? You looked pissed when I walked in the café and those girls weren't helping. Did something happen at work?"

"Tadase and I got in an argument and I quit. He was gonna fire me if I didn't break up with you or sleep with him. And if I slept with him, that counted as me automatically breaking up with you. So I quit."

"Well technically, we're not really dating and you've already slept with him so shouldn't his proposition be null-in-void?"

"Yeah, I kinda forgot and, we never actually got far. He fell asleep before anything really happened."

"Well then Amu, will you go out with me?...wait…he….he feel asleep? Are you kidding me? What more of a douche bag could he be? Who falls asleep when they're with a girl? Unless both of you are going to bed, you don't fall asleep on a girl. Now, if she falls asleep on you, that's fine, cause you guys are so cute when you're sleep."

"Did you watch me sleep last night?"

"…no…okay maybe a little. You looked so adorable. Like you were five again or something."

"Haha, wow. You really are a romantic."

He leans in to kiss me again and I let him. We're almost ready to just do it right there when someone interrupts us.

"Hello again Amu. Did you miss me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Khy:<strong> Sorry this one was so long. I just couldn't stop writing. There probably could have been a lot of cliffhangers but I wanted to have a really good one.

**Ikuto:** So Amu can sleep with Tadase…but you won't let her sleep with me?

**Amu:** perv -_-

**Khy:** She did sleep with you. You were just both dressed and actually asleep ^.^

**Ikuto:** you think you're so smart don't you

**Amu: **Okay enough fighting you too

**Khy: **I try, I try. Just wait, you'll be together soon enough

**Ikuto:** Like I said before…HURRY UP!

**Amu:** ughh you guys, please R&R


End file.
